The New and Obscure
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Just your not-so-standard collection of pokemon smut requests. You won't see any lucario or blaziken in here. Only strange, obscure pokemon that have never been written about before. All long, all basically plotless, and all straight. :3   M/F Only
1. Master

Chapter 1 - Warning contains hard rape, of women! OhooooOOOooOoo!

Male Trainer/ Female Buneary

I've stopped accepting requests at this time, but started accepting commissions. Details in my bio.

* * *

Well, it's that time again. How do I know? It's been exactly one week since I've seen him last, and he never misses a date. As usual he arrived right on time, early in the morning, one of his pokemon in tow. Sometimes they stay and watch, sometimes they sit outside, and every now and then, they join in. Either way, they're always close by, making sure I don't escape. Not that I try anymore. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. For about four years we've gone through this routine. I wait here alone with nothing to do, but plenty to eat and drink. Master at least likes to keep me healthy. And every week he comes by to 'relieve stress.'

As he normally does, he entered through the front door. With him this time was his houndoom who volunteered to stay outside and keep watch. He wouldn't want anyone close to this tiny log cabin, and I think that's the one thing we both agree on. I don't like being around people.

Master was tall, over 6 feet but I'm not sure by how much. His hair was black, usually short and spiked forward. He had a pale complexion, but it looked like he had seen some light recently. His body was by no means toned, he was almost gangly looking. Whenever I saw him, he had a big, wicked smile on, if he didn't that would be a bad day for me. And his voice, "Emmy, my little buneary slut, miss me?" It's the one thing that still annoys me to this day. "Bun buneary." It doesn't matter what you say as long as you respond. If you don't he'll make things difficult, just one of the many rules to follow when dealing with Master.

Beyond that little exchange of words, the rest of the day would be standard routine. Master sits on the couch, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans while I get into position next to him. His fly opens, his underwear go down, and he whips out his huge cock for all to see. Well, huge by my standards, average by a human's.

He didn't need to tell me what do; we had done this so many times before. I took his dick in between my paws, doing my best to actually hold on to it. After four years I still mess up sometimes. Using both paws I stroke him lightly. He always kept his composure up until a certain point, and this was it. A gave his tip a soft lick, causing him to twitch a little in my paws. After another lick he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, already losing himself. I upped the strength of my tongue just a little, I could see the results immediately. His breathing became heavier, and his member began throbbing. The long stick of meat gradually hardened over time. When it stood at attention I would have to change tactics, but until then I had another job to do.

His cock was hard enough now to stand on its own. I continued to stroke him up and down, dragging my tongue against the ever hardening piece of flesh. I was almost close enough to hug my body to it, but that was never advisable. Master's head was still tilted back, he could barely hold back his own moans. Doing my best to please him, I licked his pole as hard as I could. With that sort of treatment, it grew to full size in no time, 5 inches, just under half my height.

Three successive twitches in a row signaled that he was as hard as he was going to get. Working my way onto his lap, I begun the next part of our routine. Master shivered a bit as I took the tip of his penis into my mouth. Thank goodness he was so small otherwise this part would be difficult. I ran my tongue around his tip, his breathing sped up. It was all I could do to keep him occupied as I went through the slow process of engulfing him. Continuing to twirl my tongue, I took in an inch, and then another, and another. Now came the hard part. I braced myself and held my breath as his cock went past the threshold of my mouth. Two more skills Master had inadvertently taught me, how to hold me breath, and how to control my gag reflex. I pushed down, hearing Master's loud moan directly above my head until finally my mouth reached his base. He always loved it when I held myself there for a few seconds. I could only hope that he didn't get too excited again and do, "Fuck, your throat is so tight, hold still."

With his cock still down my throat, he sat up and placed my body on the couch. Kneeling, he was just high enough to do the one thing I hate the most: Throat-fucking. He held my backside down and yanked himself free, an inch of his tip still lingering in my mouth. I took a deep breath, through my nose obviously, and prepared myself for the worst. With one quick thrust he forced himself in to the hilt. As usual he wasted no more time, establishing a steady rhythm to his thrusts. Master panted things like "fuck" and "yeah," but me, I just sat there, tears starting to well up in my eyes. I don't know why I cry anymore, I should be used to this by now. Oh wait I remember, Master loves it when I cry. So, the tears flowed and Master smiled. I would've sniffled to add to the effect but the little air I did have access to I didn't want to waste on acting.

Master's thrusts were becoming frantic, it wouldn't be long. I licked his underside with my tongue and tightened my throat, doing my best to speed up the process. I can't say for sure but I think it might have worked a little. He lost all control after that. His crotch violently butted against my face as he forced his cock as deep as it could go. I could feel him twitching in my throat; this and his frequent groans signaled his impending orgasm. This was always the hardest part. He pulled almost all the way out in preparation for his final thrust. It gave me the time to take in a huge breath before he slammed himself down my throat. His grip on my body tightened and he pressed hard against my face as he came. I could practically feel the warm cum traveling down his member, injecting itself straight into my stomach. Every little spasm of his cock sent another small wave of jizz inside of me. He always held himself in for as long as possible. Thankfully he wasn't too stupid. He knew my belly might burst if he emptied too much inside of me, that and I might die from lack of oxygen. So like every other time, he yanked himself free, jacking himself off until the last few spurts landed on my face. I hate when he does that.

Usually after he face-fucks me he gives me a little time to catch my breath. But Master's just so full of surprises. "Emmy, I got a surprise for you. We're gonna take a little trip." As tired as I was, my ears still perked up at the thought of leaving this hellhole. If only for a few minutes I'd love to see something new after four years straight of this crappy cabin. I was about to stand up when he grabbed me by the ears and carried me towards the door. It hurt but I've felt worse, much, much worse.

To be honest I can't remember much of what happened afterwards, it's all blurry. I remember seeing Master's houndoom, hearing the words "Houdoom, patrol," some trees, and a clear blue sky. When I came to, we were in a clearing, deep in the woods I guess. It probably wouldn't be much to the average person but I desperately wanted to explore. After four years this small clearing was literally a breath of fresh air. I think I could've stared at the open sky for hours, but of course Master had other plans.

In the middle of the clearing sat a stump, cleanly cut and I mean clean. The top of it was so smooth. I know this because Master jammed my face in it and told me to hold still. For a short while I got lost in the sounds of the forest, all manner of bird pokemon chirping, tree leaves being shaken by the wind, and the sound a stream nearby. All of these beautiful sounds and more were lost to me when I heard the familiar sound of metal tapping against metal. The sound of Master undoing his belt was an unforgettable one.

I sighed and closed my eyes, completely prepared for what was to come. Within seconds I felt his bulbous tip touch my folds. Once again he held me down as he inched himself forward. I can remember the first time this happened. The feeling of him stretching me to my limit had me crying out in pain. He gagged me. Of course that was a long time ago and I've grown in more ways than one.

Using a high amount of force, he jams himself in the hilt every time we do this. And just like every other time, he gives me no time to adjust before fucking me. As he began his slow thrusts, my eyes started to involuntarily form tears. I don't know what it is but something about the act of thrusting just sets them off. The faster he thrusts the more tears begin to fall. It could also be the fact that I myself, after some time, begin to moan, and I hate myself for it. Over time it just stopped being painful. I soon came to the obvious realization that we were having sex, and it felt good. I always try to stifle my moans and hide it, but Master knows. I even think he knows I hate it. It wouldn't surprise me.

Pulling me into the air, he resorted to lifting and lowering me onto his cock. From this position he could not only see my crying face, but he also had access to my pleasure button. It's impossible to keep myself from moaning while he tickles my clit. My mouth flew wide open as his wet finger spun circles around it. Through all of this, he continued impaling me on his cock, a small amount of my fluids sliding down shaft. I really, really hate the sound of my own moans. I hate the sound of Master's even more. I didn't think it was possible but the tears actually managed to flow harder. The sound of me and Master moaning and that dirty, wet sound of his dick penetrating my hole over and over again must have sent my ducts into overdrive. The oh-so-familiar feeling of his member twitching inside of me wasn't helping either.

Master was definitely close. He completely ignored my pleasure to speed up his. Tears and fluids flew in every direction as he lifted and lowered me at an astonishing speed, shaking me like that fizzy drink he sprayed himself with one time, telling me to lick him clean. It's not like he needed to focus on my pleasure anyway. Inadvertently he touched my one special spot each thrust. I was probably moaning louder than him. A short while later he pushed me down as far as I could go, his warm cum pooling in my tiny hole. He groaned at each long spurt, trying his best to force me further downwards each time. I came shortly after. Now I'm sure of it, I _was _louder than him. I screamed into the air as my pussy tightened around his shaft. All of my shakes and spasms were probably enough to draw another bit of cum from Master.

Again he held himself inside long after orgasm, although he took his time, seeing as there was no risk of me running out of air. After a minute or so he lifted me up, smiling as globs of his seed dropped out of my pussy, combining with my juices and forming a neat little puddle on the ground. He always smiles when he does that.

Throwing me onto the stump, he gave me no time recover. He held his half limp member to my face, again this was routine so I knew what to do. Still somewhat shaky from my orgasm, I stood up and went to cleaning him of our fluids. The only way I could was with my mouth, and that was just fine by Master. He smiled as I went to lick his wood clean. I always try to make it go as fast as possible, but slow enough to please him. If I finish too fast he makes me do it again, insisting that I missed a spot, that being about the size of his entire dick.

Working somewhat quickly, I licked my way up and down his shaft. Immediately it started to harden again. I held the tip in my hands, 'cleaning' it thoroughly. I had to work fast because soon it would be out of reach. Pressing my mouth to it, I licked the tiny slit in the middle, causing Master to moan again. I sucked on his head, making as much sound as I could. Master always loved the sound of me slurping. After a bit of that, his head jerked itself out of my mouth, standing just out of my reach.

I wasn't even done 'cleaning' but apparently Master didn't care. He's awfully forward today. Wordlessly he commanded me to turn around again. I did as he said and in no time his tip was rubbing against my folds. I still hadn't fully recovered and that area was really sensitive. Knowing this, he continued to drag his tip up and down my slit. I could hide my moans but I couldn't hide my trembles. Every light brush of my lips sent a short surge of pleasure through my body. My cunt was probably gushing liquids, much to Master's amusement. If he penetrated me like this then I would probably cum again in no time, but of course, Master had something else in store. He prodded my depths for a little while longer before dragging himself all the way up to my second entrance. I hate anal, so much.

Master held his hand over my mouth as he sank an inch in. I yelped but otherwise kept quiet. That wouldn't last long. With one powerful thrust he sunk another 3 inches inside. This time I actually began to cry. No matter how many times he does it, it still hurts, really bad. With 4 out of 5 inches inside, he began thrusting. He had to be gentle in the beginning; otherwise it would end up like the first time we tried this. There was a lot of blood.

He moved slowly, moving in and out only a few inches. I was bawling my eyes out, and was probably pretty loud, hence the hand over my mouth. Not that I could see, but the only way Master could fuck me and have his hand over my mouth was to bend halfway over the stump. I could also feel his stomach brushing up against my back, his breath grazing the back of my head. He was saying something, probably about me being tight, but I wouldn't know, I tuned it out long ago. As time went on I loosened up, allowing him to speed up. The more he sped up, the deeper he went, and the deeper he went, the more it hurt. It wouldn't be long. He always took his time working the last inch in, that's when the pain really starts.

Sure enough, I felt his crotch hit my butt. Once he was all the way in, he grinded a little, up, down, left, and right, spreading my hole as far as it could go. With that done, he started doing things his way. Pulling almost all the way out, he rammed his cock into my ass. I would've screamed but, you know. He repeated this again, and again. I swear he tries to slam me harder each time he thrusts. Regardless, it's always some of the worse pain I ever feel. Even after taking his time in the beginning it still hurts as much as ever. Each time, my hole desperately tries to push him out, inadvertently causing him more pleasure, which only causes him to go faster. I was still sobbing as hard as ever but with his hand over my mouth, no one could hear, not unless they really, really close.

Suddenly he flipped me over, laying my back against the stump. He didn't slow down at all, and he still kept his hand over my mouth. Probably as a sick joke he used his free hand to slip a finger into my vagina. A wave of pleasure washed over me but it sure didn't cancel out the extreme pain in my ass. As painful as anal sex was, it did supply me with small amounts of pleasure but nowhere near enough to orgasm. But with a finger working my pussy and a thumb working my clit, I probably would.

Still bending halfway over me, Master continued to pound. His thrusts became frantic, as did his breath. He became so consumed by his pleasure that he completely forgot about me. Shifting both hands to my sides he pushed and pulled me back and forth with each thrust. Of course I screamed, not out of pain or hope of a savior, I'd given hope of that up long ago, but of pure bliss as his final thrusts triggered my orgasm. My whole body quivered as I came, shooting multiple spurts of my fluids into the air. Master wasn't quite finished though. He continued ramming me through my orgasm until he hit his, at least that's what I think happened. I remember feeling a rush of liquids inside of me and hearing his breathy moans but I think those additional thrusts made me double orgasm. I can't remember, I blacked out.

I woke up some time later, back where I started, lying face first on the couch, my asshole sore and still covered in cum. This is the part where I would curse my luck and cry myself to sleep, only I haven't done that in years. No I have look at the positives. Now I had a whole week to myself. No sex, no Master, just sleep.


	2. Bug Juice

I may reconsider what I said and start accepting requests from here. The main rule? The pairing has to never have been done before. Not as in drawn, it has to never have been written about. If it's been done poorly, I'll count it as not done. More details in my profile. READ THEM! READ THEM OR I WONT FUCKING RESPOND TO OR EVEN CONSIDER YOUR REQUEST! 

Chapter 2

Male Human/ Female Scizor

"Sarah, it's Bryan, I'm home…Sarah?"

Bryan made his way up the stairs, carrying a bag of groceries in one arm. "Sarah? Saaaarah…huh, strange."

He found his bedroom door ajar. Peeking in, he saw something he didn't want to. "No, no, no, NO! Sarah, no, you know you're not supposed to do that here." Sarah, his scizor, sat on the edge of his bed, masturbating, again. He wasn't sure how she managed to do it with those big red claws of hers.

As usual, she showed no signs of embarrassment or remorse. "Scizor." Her feminine voice sounded childlike, which wasn't far from the truth. Though Bryan couldn't understand her, he got the gist of it.

"There are _plenty_ of other rooms in this house. Now you've got my bed smelling like…bug juice! I'm gonna have to wash my sheets now cause that smell gives me wet dreams."

"Scizor?" Sarah put a claw to her mouth and made herself look as innocent as possible, bowing her head and making puppy dog eyes.

"No they're not about you. Now get out."

Seeing her act didn't work, Sarah chose the desperate approach. She lay sprawled across the bed as a one-pokemon picket line.

"I'm not in the mood for this Sarah."

"Sciiiiiiiii!" Sarah held her ground. Still laid awkwardly across the bed, she flipped over and waved her hind end at him. "Sci?"

"No."

"Sci?"

No."

"Zor?"

"No!"

"Sciiiiiiiizorrrrrrrrr!"

"Get off my bed!"

Sarah shook her head, her tone turning suggestive. "Scizor."

"Not unless you're in heat, which your not, so off the bed."

"Sciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" She yelled for minutes. It wasn't long before the ear piercingly high pitch of her voice annoyed Bryan into submission.

"ALRIGHT, alright, damn, but only three this time, that's it."

"Scizor!"

Bryan could hear the happiness in her voice. Sighing, he set his groceries down, unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it in the corner. Sarah watched with growing anticipation as Bryan did the same with his pants. He teased her, unclothing as slow as possible. Since she forced him into it, he had to make her suffer somehow.

"On your back."

Sarah wasted no time complying. She was her back in a matter of seconds, her red, bug-like abdomen pointing Bryan's way. Her head peeked over her body, her eyes never leaving Bryan as he made his way over. Even upon reaching her, he took his time, rubbing the tough part of her abdomen and toying with her legs. He did everything in his power to avoid her one sensitive area, the soft fleshy tip of her rump.

Sarah stirred a little, but otherwise sat and watched. The more Bryan teased her, the hornier she became. He could please her twice as well as she could on her own and the thought of it always made her wet.

Sarah leaked more and more fluids as her arousal took hold. The red armor around her sensitive area softened a bit, a telltale sign she was ready for mating. Bryan couldn't resist the smell for long, there was a reason it caused him wet dreams.

Lowering his face to it, he took a big whiff of Sarah's scent; the hot smell of lusty arousal causing a stirring in his loins. He gave his scizor a tentative lick, Sarah showing her appreciation with a breathy moan. Once he had a taste, he couldn't stop. He tried hiding it, but Sarah's sugary sweet taste and intoxicating smell, drove him wild.

He licked around her rim. Sarah's hole twitched and flexed in response. As a bug pokemon, she had no clit, as compensation, her walls and skin were all the more sensitive. The feeling of Bryan's tongue tracing her rim, sent shivers up Sarah's spine. He worked towards the middle, dragging his tongue in a spiral motion before slipping into her tight hole. Sarah uttered an unintelligible squeal as Bryan forced his tongue in deeper, drinking every drop of liquid that came his way. It wasn't long before his mouth covered her, Bryan sucking the juices from her tunnel.

Sarah couldn't hold her composure. She clawed the bed, ripping the sheets to shreds as her trainer's tongue probed her depths. Bryan heard the ripping, but didn't register it. The taste and smell of his pokemon's arousal clouded his mind and dulled his senses. At that moment, he lived only for Sarah's delicious broth. Her body shook uncontrollably, but Bryan held it in place, worming his tongue in and out of Sarah's depths.

Soon, she couldn't contain herself. Sarah's tunnel contracted as her orgasm wracked her body. Bryan saw it coming a mile away. Closing his mouth of her hole, he drank as much as much as possible. Even swallowing as fast as he could, he couldn't drink it all. With stomach full and lungs empty, Bryan had no choice but to pull back, watching as one last gush of Sarah's juices fell to the bed.

Sarah lay panting, one claw rested over her stomach, the other far off to the side. Bryan sat next to her, catching his breath as well. He didn't think it possible to forget to breathe, but somehow, each time he ate Sarah out, he did. Something about her smell drove him crazy. He had little time to think about it however as Sarah was ready for round two in a matter of moments.

She leaned against the wall, her large red abdomen jutting outwards. Bryan found it strange how feminine Sarah looked for a Scizor. Her slightly elongated head, narrow eyes, and human-like smile gave her a womanly air, that and her sopping wet vagina staring him in the face. Bryan hated to admit it, but that look always got him hard. Sarah smiled wider as his cock twitched excitement. He wanted her more than he showed and he couldn't hide it for long, he never could.

Throwing his underwear to the side, Bryan crawled to his waiting scizor. He wasted little time getting started. Sarah inhaled sharply as he rubbed his cock against her hole. He was stalling, they both knew it. Bryan prodded her entrance, sinking in only an inch before pulling out. It was tortuous for Sarah. Her tunnel tried desperately to pull him in, yet each time, Bryan pulled back, leaving her empty.

Bryan tortured her for as long as possible, but his own needs caught up with him. With Sarah's needy moans driving him, he thrust forward, forcing himself deep into the sex-deprived pokemon. The sudden rush of pleasure elicited a shrill moan from Sarah, her tunnel grasping his member and never intending to let it go. The sudden contraction was always Bryan's favorite part.

Though Sarah's walls were strong, they couldn't hold Bryan. Both he and Sarah moaned as he pulled himself free. He soon established a slow and steady rhythm, pushing deeper into Sarah with each thrust. She hadn't released her grip, making Bryan work twice as hard as usual to keep his pace. Even as her juices flowed, Bryan had a hard time thrusting, but to him, it was worth it. Sarah's extra snug walls provided pleasure beyond imagination.

The wet sound of sex filled the air, quiet at first, but it grew in volume. As he lost himself to the pleasure, Bryan thrust harder. Sarah's juices splashed across the bed, soaking the sheets in even more bug juice. Once again, she clawed the bed, completely lost in ecstasy, her moans so loud they echoed throughout the house.

Bryan tightened his grip on her abdomen, grunting as he thrust into it with a quickening pace. The watery sound of him slamming Sarah's cunt, rivaled the sound of her moans. Bryan thrust as fast as he could, his nails trying their best but failing to dig into Sarah's steel carapace. The violent sex shook the bed, pounding it against the wall over and over. It didn't take long for them to lose control.

With one final powerful slam, Bryan hilted himself, loosing his white load into the waiting pokemon. He visibly shook at each spurt fired, groaning as his gooey cum filled her to the brim. Sarah couldn't moan, the pleasure surging through her body too intense for her to breathe. Her moans came out as strained yelps, one for each spurt she felt brush against her oversensitive walls.

Both Bryan and his scizor breathed a sigh of content, neither of them moving an inch. They always took their time basking in the afterglow. Over time, Sarah loosened, allowing Bryan to remove his member. Out flowed the sticky remnants of his orgasm. Globs of his cum fell to the bed, combining with Sarah's to make a big slimy puddle.

Their romp left Bryan's crotch soaked with fluids. He didn't notice it. He simply fell to the side, away from the messy collection of liquids. Sarah seemed exhausted as well. Though Bryan promised she'd come three times that day, he wouldn't mind if she stayed down. Of course he never was that lucky.

Out of nowhere, Sarah pushed him on his back and lay on top of him, her eyes lining up with his. Bryan wasn't sure where she stored her excess energy, it didn't matter though. With her so close, he couldn't help but notice her femininity again. No matter how often he saw her, her woman-like traits seemed uncanny. She narrowed her eyes and flashed her semi-human smile again, the familiar look causing Bryan's cock to twitch. She brought her claws to his cheeks, holding them in place as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Being open-mouth kissed by a scizor wasn't the most pleasant experience, but Bryan had long since gotten used to it. As usual, Sarah was rough. She forced her tongue into his mouth. Had he been sitting up, the raw force of her kiss would've pushed him on his back. A long trail of saliva connected their mouths when Sarah broke the kiss, but she wasn't done yet. Smiling as wide as ever, she slid downward, stopping at Bryan's crotch. She didn't mind the mess at all, in fact, she loved it.

Bryan fought to hold his moans as Sarah went to cleaning him. Her tongue brushed past his most sensitive areas, clearing them of Sarah's love juices. Due to an accident awhile back, Sarah could no longer use her claws for the task. However, she was still quite skilled with just her mouth and tongue. Bryan was clean in no time, but she still wasn't finished. Bryan couldn't hold his boner back for long as she went to massaging his sides with her tongue. She lapped at his tip, making Bryan shake and moan, clutching the torn bed sheets in hand. After long, she took him into her mouth, not-so-lightly beginning to suck him off.

Sarah enjoyed herself as much as Bryan. She sucked his member with great enthusiasm, increasing the strength of her tongue with each passing moment. Needing to feel pleasure of her own, she rubbed her claw against her hole, moaning on to Bryan's member. Without thinking, Bryan brought his hand to her head, pushing her down and bucking his hips forward. He was rough but it was okay, rough was Sarah's middle name.

Bryan face-fucked Sarah with increasing speed. She didn't mind when he used her face as a fuck toy. The act turned her on if nothing else. She continued to rub her claw over her slit, losing herself in the ecstasy once again. Meanwhile, Bryan's groin pounded against her face, creating a dull thud with each thrust. Sarah tightened her mouth around him, dragging her tongue along the underside of his member. She knew he loved it. Bryan could barely hold himself back. He pounded Sarah's face faster and faster, and within minutes, he came. One more powerful thrust and he let loose a torrent of his seed, filling her mouth to its limit.

Sarah swallowed what she could, but it came too fast. The excess squirted out of the sides of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She was nowhere close to coming herself, but it was okay, Bryan owed her one anyway.

Once he realized what he had done, Bryan slipped his cock out of her mouth. "Sorry." But Sarah smiled, licking her lips clean of his cum and swallowing it. She climbing off of him and lay on her stomach. She always loved finishing up from behind.

Sighing, Bryan got into position behind her. He was still hard enough for one more round, and that was all he needed. Lifting her abdomen, he prepared to take the plunge, lining himself up with her hole. With one swift thrust, he hilted himself. Sarah cried out, but quickly quieted herself. She was as tight as ever, which was bad for Bryan as he was becoming overly sensitive. But he would have to persevere.

Knowing Sarah liked it rough, he started off quick. He held her hind end elevated as he pounded it. Sarah wasn't able to keep quiet for long. The feeling of Bryan spreading her sensitive walls was too much to take. She bit down on bed sheets, using them to gag herself and stifle her screams.

Once more, the bed shook. The repeated slams caused the bed frame to carve a hole in the wall. Sarah rocked in rhythm with Bryan's thrusts, doing everything in her power make the experience rougher. Bryan leaned over her body for more strength, resting his hands on the bed. He let his hips do the work, slamming her backside. The force of his thrusts pushed Sarah forward little by little. Before he knew it, she was up against the headboard with nowhere to go.

Sarah steadied herself, gripping the wooden frame in her claws. By that point, not even the bed sheet could stifle her moans. Her mouth hung wide open as her cheek repeatedly slammed into the wood. Bryan dug deep, jabbing the end of Sarah's tunnel with each thrust, her walls squeezing harder as she drew closer to her impending orgasm.

Bryan became a slave to his body's needs. He couldn't stop, he couldn't slow down, all he knew was pleasure, so he continued to pound until release. He let out a shuddering groan as he hit his peak. Forcing his cock in as far as it could go, he unleashed a rush of seed, filling Sarah's in a matter of moments. Sarah trembled as well, an orgasm more powerful than the last, overwhelming her. Her claws destroyed the bed frame and her wings beat against Bryan's face, her hole soaking the bed with her sugary sweet bug juice. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her tunnel walls convulsed wildly, shaking the last bits of seed free from Bryan's member.

After a moment of silence, Bryan fell flat on his back, completely out of breath. Sarah didn't move. She remained plastered across what little of the bed frame still existed. After a while, she removed herself, crawling her way over to Bryan at a slug's pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him before succumbing to exhaustion.

The musky smell permeating the sheets wafted into Bryan's nose. As much as he complained, he liked the smell of bug juice. Taking a big whiff, he succumbed to exhaustion as well, mentally preparing for what no doubt would be a wet dream.


	3. Squishy Love

Oh right and in the story I mentioned that gastrodon was a bug pokemon which is obviously wrong. (About a thousand people have told me.) Gastrodon are like slugs and for some reason my mind equated slugs with bugs and yeah, it's just wrong. Made a mistake, now I know. Just wanted to give you heads up, I'm not changing it though.

I may reconsider what I said and start accepting requests from here. The main rule? The pairing has to never have been done before. Not as in drawn, it has to never have been written about. If it's been done poorly, I'll count it as not done. More details in my profile. READ THEM! READ THEM OR I WONT FUCKING RESPOND TO OR EVEN CONSIDER YOUR REQUEST!

Chapter 3 - Male/Female - Human/Gastrodon 

"No way, no friggin way. Out of all the pokemon you could have picked, you picked a gastrodon?"

"Hey, the deal didn't say what kind of pokemon it had to be. Besides, the gastrodon around here are horny as fuck, _and_ easy to find."

"Seriously, you couldn't pick something more…humanoid? A blaziken, lucario, something like that?"

"Yeah like we're gonna find something that rare around here. Look if you're not gonna fuck it, then just hand over the 200 bucks now."

Sam cursed his luck. He should have known his friends would pull something like this. It's why he usually never made bets with them. He couldn't even remember what the initial argument was about. All he could remember was saying one sentence. "Ha, for 200 bucks I'd fuck a pokemon." And here he was, ready to plug a gastrodon.

Todd - bet instigator and supposed best friend - motioned toward the west sea gastrodon, the creature completely unaware of the happenings behind it. Terry and Rich observed from behind a camcorder in a nearby bush, ready to blackmail Sam, post the footage on the internet, or use it to tease him for the rest of his life. Sam couldn't complain, the camera was part of the deal.

Sam sighed. "So how do I…"

"Just pull down your pants and walk up to it. I told you, the gastrodon around here are horny as shit 'cause there aren't any males around."

Reluctantly, Sam exited the bushes and did as he was told. Once he kicked his pants and underwear to the side, he proceeded to gastrodon, but not before one last word from Todd.

"Sam." Sam turned to look him in the eye. "Make it hot." Terry and Rich snickered in the nearby bushes.

Doing his best to ignore them, Sam made his way to the gastrodon, reluctance in each of his steps. He kept hoping that Todd was wrong, that the gastrodon weren't horny as hell. In his mind, he told it to run away, a thousand times over, but he never did have the greatest luck in the world.

The gastrodon finally noticed him once he was within 10 feet of it. It seemed indifferent to his presence, making him worry once more about Todd's words. Sam and the gastrodon locked eyes. It didn't look in the least bit afraid, bad news in Sam's mind.

Todd, Terry, and Rich leaned forward in anticipation, just waiting for the gastrodon to do as they hoped, and it did. After a long stare-down, the gastrodon slithered its way toward Sam, stopping just in front of him. For a gastrodon, it stood tall. Much to everyone's - except Sam's - delight, the gastrodon's head reached just above his groin area, allowing her easy access. The gastrodon's first instinct was to prepare her 'mate' for the job. With that driving her, she went to work.

She stuck her tongue out, not even bothering to sample Sam's taste before licking at his member. Her wide, pink tongue dragged over Sam's sensitive organ numerous times, forcing it to life in no time. Sam tried his best not to get erect, but the gastrodon made it difficult. He found his thoughts turning dirty, first, fantasies about random women, and then, oddly enough, the gastrodon. Thoughts of her smooth, pink tongue, twirling around his member, made him erect in no time at all.

Even after licking Sam's cock to life, the gastrodon wasn't finished. Just as Sam, and his friends, hoped, she engulfed him, bobbing her head back and forth. He couldn't hold it this time. Sam moaned into the air as the gastrodon worked him. She dragged her smooth tongue along the edges of his cock, leaving a thick coat of sticky saliva. Sam had never felt anything as warm and wet as the gastrodon's mouth, her huge tongue almost seemed to envelop his entire member, covering it like a hotdog bun.

Todd, Terry, and Rich actively changed positions, watching and recording from every conceivable angle. The sloppy sound of the gastrodon's mouth as well as Sam's moans could be heard clearly from a distance. Both made the boys smile.

Sam was having trouble standing. He had never gotten a blowjob before, from a pokemon anyway. Todd did though, on a bet similar to this one. Maybe that was why he was so quick to take Sam up on his offer, payback. He didn't seem like he enjoyed the blowjob from that pidgeotto after all. Either way, the gastrodon felt amazing, so the joke was on Todd this time.

Minutes after the gastrodon began, Sam couldn't hold it any longer. He fell to his knees, his cock slipping out of her mouth as he came. Spurt after spurt landed on her face. She held her mouth wide open, catching it as spewed forth and swallowing as much as possible. Soon, she engulfed Sam's cock yet again, sucking directly from the tap. He fired several ropes of cum down the gastrodon's throat, shivering and shaking until he ran dry.

Once his orgasm finally slowed to a stop, Sam hunched over, exhausted. His friends laughed as quietly as they could from the bushes. He would get them all back one of these days, but in the meantime, the gastrodon had other plans. After it seemed that Sam had caught his breath, she continued dragging her tongue around his member. The sudden surge of pleasure caught him off guard. He couldn't help but moan into the air as the gastrodon brought his erection to life for a second time. It took only seconds, clearly the gastrodon had some experience.

Satisfied, the gastrodon pulled back, a long, sticky string of saliva still connecting her mouth to Sam's member. The string broke and fell to the ground as she pulled her head away, lying on her back, the traditional gastrodon mating position.

Though still hesitant, Sam couldn't help but stare her slit. As far as he could tell, it looked like any other vagina, with a minor change here and there. The pink skin surrounding her slit was elevated, almost like heavily swollen pussy lips. She also had no clit, but Sam chocked that up to being a bug pokemon.

A high pitched whine brought Sam of his thoughts. It was the gastrodon, whining in need. Sam felt his reluctance fade. The need-filled look on the gastrodon's face combined with her heart-tugging cries, ate at his person. He would do it, not just for 200 bucks, but because the gastrodon needed it. She probably hadn't seen any action in awhile, and neither had Sam for that matter.

"We ain't got all day, Sam." Todd taunted from the bushes. Terry and Rich chuckled as well. Sam sighed as he kneeled next to the needy gastrodon. She wiggled and whined, but made sure to stay in position, doing her best to give Sam a lust-filled expression.

Sam, wanting to make the experience more enjoyable, decided to warm the gastrodon up a bit. He played with the skin around her slit, rubbing and squeezing it between his fingers. The feeling of the gastrodon was strange, like slick, thin rubber filled with pudding. Similar to memory foam, the dents Sam put in her skin, stayed in place before changing back to their original shape. Playing with the gastrodon was more fun than erotic, but Sam realized he was wasting time.

He slowly sunk a finger into her slit. She uttered a high-pitched yipping sound in response. As Sam pulled his finger out, long, thick strings of the gastrodon's cum stuck to his hand. It was of the same thickness and stickiness as her saliva, only a more yellow-ish color.

Ignoring it, Sam sunk his finger in again, earning another yip from the gastrodon. He established a slow and steady rhythm, rubbing every inch of the gastrodon's walls. He felt as if he was providing a service. After all, there was no way a gastrodon could reach itself. He sunk a second finger in, spreading the gastrodon just a bit more. Immediately he could see a rise in pleasure as her yips grew even louder.

Terry and Rich had changed positions again, recording Sam's fingers from a side view. The camera had a powerful zoom feature. Even as far away as they were, they saw it as if they were standing right next to the action.

Sam upped his pace a little. He now slid 3 fingers in and out of the gastrodon's hole. Her thick, sticky juices covered his entire hand. Though the smell of the gastrodon's cum was nothing special, Sam couldn't help but wonder how it tasted. It was tempting, very tempting. "Just a little." He told himself.

He dabbed a drop on his tongue, finding it wasn't bad tasting. He couldn't quite place the flavor, but it was kind of sweet, if not a little hard to swallow. That was when he had an idea. Sam lowered his mouth to the gastrodon's slit.

"Um, Rich, was this part of the deal too?"

"Who cares, it's gold, keep rolling."

The gastrodon's yellow goop, stuck to Sam's face as he buried his mouth in her snatch. He sunk his tongue as deep as it could go, practically scooping the goo from the gastrodon's hole. Every one of her six stubby legs flailed out of control. The feeling of Sam's tongue wiggling its way inside sent surges of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Though he couldn't exactly swallow the gastrodon's viscous cum, Sam did his best to draw it out of her, letting most of it stick to his face and ooze down the gastrodon's sides. Sam's actions turned him on more than he cared to admit. From the sidelines, the camera had full view of his body. His member twitched at each of the gastrodon's squeals.

Sam held the gastrodon in place as she began to tremble. Her release was close, Sam could feel it. He began licking with more enthusiasm, pulling his tongue all the way out before slipping it back in and twirling it. The gastrodon couldn't take it for long. Her walls contracted as she let out a particularly loud squeal. Sam recoiled, the gastrodon's cum forcing him back for air. Her cum didn't go far, its thick viscous nature causing globs of it to fall to ground in loud wet plops.

The flow slowed after a short time, pooling over the gastrodon's slit and oozing down her front. Terry and Rich caught everything, the gastrodon's panting form, the long trails of cum, and Sam's cum covered face. The sights were slightly more arousing than they thought they would be. Even Todd felt a small stirring down below.

It would be a short time before the gastrodon was ready again. Once she finished panting, Sam knew what he had to do. He positioned himself in front her, lining his member up with slit before, "Ah," Todd interrupted him from the bushes. "Like a gastrodon, Sam." Sam cringed at the thought. Gastrodon mated face to face, chest to chest, up close and personal. Sam had forgotten this was part of the deal too. Todd got to choose how Sam would fuck her. He obviously wanted exercised that "right" as much as possible.

Sam sighed before crawling over the gastrodon. Looking her in the eyes was a strange ordeal, but it couldn't be helped. She still had a needy and innocent look. Sam even thought he could see blush, it being somewhat hidden by her pink and yellow flesh. Todd, Terry, and Rich all converged on one position, behind Sam and the gastrodon. There they had full view of the action, watching with varying degrees of interest.

Sam sighed again, lowering his body to the gastrodon's. His member pushed pass the goo and slowly entered the gastrodon's slit. She let out another long, high pitched squeal as Sam took his time sliding into her. His member was large compared the average gastrodon's. That made it all the pleasurable for both of them. After a long, slow process, Sam hilted her, squishing large amounts of gooey cum between their bodies. Like a gastrodon, he pressed his body against hers. Her legs wrapped around him as best they could. As Sam put more weight down, he looked as if he was sinking, the gastrodon's squishy body seemingly absorbing him. It felt strange and a kind of hot, but Sam had no time to think about it.

Starting off slow, Sam pulled out, a loud squelch emitting from the point at which their bodies connected. It was as if the gastrodon's gooey cum formed seal around her hole, making a mini vacuum. The suction felt amazing. Sam took the plunge again, earning a loud squish and another squelch as he pulled out. Once again he set a slow rhythm, pushing in and pulling out hard, but not fast.

The gastrodon made no attempt to hide her squeaks and moans, neither did Sam. He didn't think it possible for the gastrodon's walls to be so tight and squishy at the same time, not to mention the feeling of another body pressed so closely against his. It aroused him far more than he thought it would.

Sam couldn't hold his pace for long. He slowly increased speed over time, reveling in the gooey sound and feeling of the gastrodon's cum on his body. Her moans continued to grow louder as well. Sam looked down at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth hung wide open. Her entire body jerked forward with each thrust, only to fall back into place a second later. Through all of this, Sam couldn't help but stare at her open mouth. He was so aroused, and it was so tempting.

Looking in every direction to make sure no one could see, he steeled his nerves and went for it. Lowering his face, he planted a kiss right on the gastrodon's lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind. She even mirrored Sam's actions, mingling her tongue with his.

Though Todd, Terry, and Rich were behind Sam, they couldn't help but notice the sudden lack on moans. Todd decided to take a chance and exit the bushes. He snuck up behind the two 'lovers' and peered around front, almost toppling over at what he saw. He held one hand over his mouth to stop the laughter while using the other to motion Terry and Rich over. They jumped to their feet and snuck over as well, having far less success in holding back their laughter.

Sam was forced to break the kiss when he heard his friends laughing their asses off next to him. He blushed and turned away from the camera, utterly embarrassed. Of course, Todd wouldn't have that.

"Why you stopping? Go on, make her cum again."

As much as Sam wanted to die from embarrassment, Todd was at least sort of right, Sam had a job to do, and now he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Still blushing, Sam went back to pumping the gastrodon. The situation was made much more awkward with the knowledge that his friends were _right _behind him, recording his every move, but it didn't slow him down.

Sam pounded the gastrodon with increasing speed, every squish and squelch sound twice as loud as before. Todd stayed forward to watch Sam's expression while Terry and Rich recorded the action from behind. The gastrodon's skin rippled with each pound. Thick ropes of sticky cum connected Sam's body to hers. The area in between the two was a fantastic mess of cum and sweat. Sam's vigorous thrusts slapped against her wet skin repeatedly, sending ripples throughout her entire body. Juices flew in every direction, and the wet sucking sound grew louder with each passing moment. Terry and Rich had to keep their distance for risk of being cummed on.

Sam thrust at a ridiculous speed, he was close, very close, as was the gastrodon. Their breath began to shudder. The gastrodon's legs tightened around Sam's midsection, and Sam's arms tightened around hers. Their bodies were forced closer and closer together, rubbing and grinding against one another in lustful passion. Sam's thrusts eventually went nowhere, but the movement was enough. The gastrodon could feel Sam's member trying to push past her threshold and stretch her beyond her limits, and at the last moment, it did, her seemingly elastic insides stretching ever so slightly to accommodate Sam's thrusts as he dug further and further into her.

That was the last push. Both Sam and the gastrodon screamed into the air. Sam pushed even farther in as his member unleashed a torrent of cum, mixing with the gastrodon's and overflowing her hole. He groaned as spurt after spurt filled his pokemon partner to the brim and beyond. But his orgasm was nothing compared to the gastrodon's. Her thick, sticky cum easily overpowered Sam's. Gushes of the gunk emerged from her hole, pooling in between her and Sam before falling to the ground in a goopy, wet mess. They both trembled as their orgasms went on for what seemed like ages.

Sam fell to the side, completely exhausted from the powerful orgasm. Todd, Terry, and Rich just laughed.

"Well," Terry began "this beats the pidgeotto blowjob by a long shot. I'm totally selling this on the internet. You're gonna be a star, and it looks like you made a new friend too."

Sam hadn't noticed the gastrodon nuzzling up to him with quiet affectionate squeaks.

"Any last words for the camera, Mr. Porn Star?"

Sam thought to himself for a moment. Smiling, he began scratching at the gastrodon's head. The words that did come to mind were along the lines of "I'm going to kill you all," and revenge which included 2 large nidokings. But in the end, all that was said was, "Would do it again."

Sam and his friends were promptly arrested for pokephilia.


	4. Tag

I've stopped accepting requests at this time. There are a bunch I want to get done before accepting more. They're listing in my profile page and so are the voting details.

Male Human / Female Cherrim

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Brad how cute some pokemon were. Eevee, togepi, smoochum, happiny, and his personal favorite, Cherrim. Watching them dance around, flailing their tiny little arms was just so cute. Brad just had to hold one. He didn't have any pokeballs, but he wasn't exactly trying to capture one, he just wanted hug and squeeze it a little.

There were always quite a few Cherrim in the field just outside of town. On a normal day, Brad just watched them play, but other days he would try and nab one. The first time he tried, they all ran away in terror. Their tiny screams were adorable. After a few weeks, once the cherrim realized he wasn't trying to hurt them, it kind of turned in to a game of tag, everyone had fun. As long as he had been trying, Brad had never even touched one of the cherrim, they were a lot faster than they looked, but Brad felt confident this time around. He was going to catch one, he could feel it in his bones.

There they were again, about 11 of them dancing around the meadow. Brad couldn't help but stare at the tiny flower petals fluttering around their waists, they resembled mini skirts flowing in the breeze. He almost got lost in the hypnotic sway of their tiny rumps, but he soon came to his senses. He had a plan. All he had to was wait for one to get too close to the bushes. Sure enough, one did. She bounced right over, completely unaware of Brad's presence. Brad did a little bouncing of his own, the anxiousness set in quick. His vision narrowed as he let her get closer and closer. Everything went out of focus, save for the cherrim. One more step and he would have her for sure.

But not everything goes exactly as planned. She took a step backwards and Brad feared he would lose his chance, so he took it. He leapt into the air, being much louder than necessary. Brad's surprise attack scared the cherrim until she realized who it was. A smile found its way to her face as she sidestepped him, letting him fall face-first onto the ground. Even with dirt in his mouth, Brad was vigilant. He hopped to his feet at lightning speed and gave chase to the cherrim.

The tiny pokemon giggled uncontrollably at Brad's desperate attempt to catch her. She bounced just out of his grasp each time he came near. Every attempt, Brad got a little closer, a graze of her arm here, a touch of her petal there. He was so close he could taste it. With one final dive, Brad grabbed on to her tiny body and held her tight.

The cherrim continued to laugh, even as Brad held her high in the air. "Finally, I finally got one! And now, this is for all the trouble you've caused me!" Brad sat the cherrim on the ground and quickly went to tickling her. Tears began to fall from her eyes as he tickled her without mercy. She could do nothing but flail against his overwhelming strength and tickle prowess. Once finished, Brad stood in triumph, the cherrim below him tickled to exhaustion. She had no breath left to laugh, but she still smiled as cherrim always did.

As he stared at her panting form, Brad couldn't help but let his eyes wander. From the petals around her cheery face to the small skirt of flowers around her waist, and the pudgy little legs that tapered to her tiny feet, everything about the cherrim was cute, especially her pussy which Brad hadn't realized he had been staring at. He made no attempt to banish the dirty thoughts from his mind; he didn't always just watch the cherrim after all. To him, cute translated into sexy.

Brad couldn't help but wonder if male cherrim were just hung, or the one he caught had a bigger pussy than every other cherrim in the world. He had no way of knowing, either way, he was in luck. Brad estimated it could easily fit his thumb, with a little coaxing, maybe a lot more. Of course, he hadn't considered the other half of the problem: getting to cherrim to agree to it. Maybe with a little coaxing…

Brad threw caution to the wind and decided to go for it, even if it was incredibly perverted and most likely illegal. The cherrim had just recovered from her laughing fit and subsequent exhaustion, when a tongue happened to run its way up her slit. She considered the wrongness of the situation, but rational thought disappeared as Brad licked a second time. The cherrim continued to smile. Instead of laughs, soft, squeaky moans escaped her mouth. Brad loved her cute little cries, he wanted to hear more.

He held the cherrim's chubby legs in hand as he placed firm licks up and down her slit. Using his thumbs, he massaged the insides of her sensitive thighs. The thin, oily substance she leaked smelled of flowers and tasted sweet like berries. Brad couldn't get enough of it, he experimented with ways to get more. Sticking the tip of his tongue inside, he wiggled it up and down, causing the cherrim to cry out as a miniature gush of her cum fell on Brad's tongue. His method worked, but it wasn't quite enough, he needed more.

Using his two thumbs, Brad rubbed around the edges of her delicate pussy. Her legs twitched in response. Brad took it a little a further, lightly pinching the edges of her lips and squeezing them in between his fingers. He was rewarded by another rush of juices and a loud moan. Brad quite enjoyed the feeling of her skin between his fingers, and by the looks of it, so did the cherrim. It looked as if he found her weakness. Brad continued lapping at her cunt, pushing his tongue deeper inside at each lick. The cherrim was quickly approaching her peak. She couldn't take much more.

Brad lost himself to the sweet taste of the cherrim's lubricant. He soon dug his tongue all the way inside of her in a desperate attempt to gain more of the rich liquid. Inadvertently, he rushed the cherrim closer to climax with every movement. Before long, she couldn't hold it anymore. She screamed as a large rush of her juices splashed Brad's face. Her entire body trembled as her orgasm hit with more force than she had ever felt. Brad was completely unprepared. He had no choice but to let the remainder of the cherrim's slick cum fall to the ground as he reeled back for air.

After her orgasm, the cherrim still leaked a small but steady amount of fluids. To Brad, she was just as cute as ever. Her flushed cheeks and dribbling little cunt only added to the cuteness. Just watching cherrim play was usually enough to turn Brad on, but the thought of doing what he was about to do, really got him going.

The cherrim hadn't recovered when Brad decided to stick a finger in her hole. Not expecting the random bit of pleasure, the cherrim gasped, looking at Brad with a quizzical expression.

"Shh, just relax."

Though a little reluctant, the cherrim took his word for it, after all, everything he does seems to feel good in some way. She had no doubt that whatever he was about to do would be no different, and she was right, for the most part.

Brad didn't wait long before sticking a second finger into the cherrim, causing her to sound her cute little moan once again. Her tiny tunnel gripped his fingers for dear life. It was to be expected, and Brad was prepared. He let her loosen again before sinking a third finger inside, nearly stretching the cherrim to her limit. It impressed Brad just how far the cherrim could go. A little more and he would be able to fit. The thought excited him. As he held his fingers in place, his other hand undid his pants. He sighed in as he freed his erection from its underwear prison. It was getting cramped in there. With the cherrim's head titled back, she couldn't see Brad pull his member from his pants. But in no time, she would certainly figure it out.

Brad removed his hands from her newly stretched pussy and positioned his tip and her entrance. It was at times like these he considered himself lucky to be a little smaller than average. He pushed in slowly, groaning as the cherrim's tight cunt squeezed him from all sides. His loosening trick hadn't worked at all. The cherrim gripped him almost to the point of pain, but he couldn't stop, he was so close. Doing his best to ignore it, he pushed deeper. He had almost bottomed out, just an inch or two more.

It disappointed Brad when he reached the cherrim's limit a mere inch before he hilted her. That small bit of disappointment aside, he was inside a cherrim, and that was all that mattered. The only thing left to do was wait for her to adjust, easier said than done.

The pain was dull so the cherrim could handle it. It may have hurt, but she could feel the underlying pleasure begin to take over. Over time, she loosened. Little by little, her cunt relinquished its grip on Brad's member. A little overexcited, he tried to speed up the process, wiggling back and forth, causing them both a mild amount of pleasure. The pleasure only increased as the cherrim loosened enough for Brad to move.

The cherrim moaned as he pulled out. As wet as she was, it was still a tight trip, but a satisfying one. The heavy friction between the two of them created a feeling like no other. Brad's relatively large member stretched the cherrim's insides, rubbing against every inch of her super sensitive walls.

Each of Brad's soft thrusts forced the cherrim's juices from her hole, resulting in loud wet sounds emitting from the point of contact. That sound as well as the sound of the cherrim's cute moans, served only to spur Brad on. He held her small body still as he thrust slightly faster, loving the sight of his member disappearing over and over again into the tiny pokemon's hole. He made each thrust as long and drawn out as possible. The look of the cherrim's cunt stretching wide to accommodate him was yet another turn on.

Brad's panting sped up, as did his thrusts. The closer he came to orgasm, the less control he had. Still holding on to the cherrim, he bent over her for leverage. Faster and harder his hips moved as he lost himself to the pleasure. The cherrim was in bliss as well. Every thrust of Brad's member hit her most sensitive area, causing her to moan every other second. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her, signaling his approaching orgasm. She wasn't too far behind. Her tongue hung outside her mouth, showing just how little control she had as she rapidly approached her peak.

Brad thrust as fast as possible, the cherrim's silky juices flying outwards at each pump. Neither of them could think; neither of them could stop, only pleasure and lust filled their minds. Not long after they began, they both came. Brad's cock twitched again as he let loose a small torrent of cum. With no space at all inside of the cherrim, it quickly overflowed, oozing out the sides of her cunt, along with her own, thin juices. His mind clouded with pleasure, Brad continued to thrust, firing even more strands of his wet, sticky goo inside of the cherrim and making more of a mess than necessary. After such a powerful orgasm, Brad could barely hold himself up. The remaining fluids fell to the ground as he removed his member and sat to the side.

Officially, Brad considered his life complete. There were very few ways his situation could get any better. Once he had somewhat recovered from the exhaustion, Brad opened his eyes to the sight of cherrim, a whole group of them. They had surrounded him while he wasn't paying attention. The cherrim he had just finished with, curled into a ball, still smiling as wide as ever. The rest of the cherrim had smiles equally as wide.

"Do you all want to…"

They all nodded vigorously. Brad smiled. Just then, the situation got a whole lot better.

"Who's next?"


	5. Sewer Lust

Okay, this one isn't too fantastic but I tried. Actually it's kind of hilarious at times and even I went, "What?" at what at some of the things I wrote down. Some parts still gave me a boner though so overall I think it was a success. A weird, weird success.

I usually try to avoid the whole "pokemon in heat" thing my stories, but sometimes it just fits, and it kind of made sense in this one. Also sorry to anyone who expects a sludge dildo up the guys ass, it aint happening. You see, in my world, men have magical barriers over their asses, preventing anything from ever getting inside. As well as dick-sensitive barriers in their mouths.

**Chapter 5** - Male/Female - Human/Muk

Btw, I'd totally fuck a muk. I'll bring gastrodon in too and we could have a big, slimy orgy.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yep."

"…like 100% sure?"

"Positive."

"Positive it's in there?"

"Mhmm."

"You're completely and absolutely sure it's-"

"For the last time, yes. Are you coming or not?"

"When you asked if I wanted to see a dead body, I didn't think it would be in the sewer. We're talking about wild pokemon now, you know, the dangerous, poisonous kind that live down there?"

"I come down here all the time. The most I ever see are rattata."

"And what if one evolves into a raticate, then what? We're screwed, that's what. Those things are mean."

"Now you're just wasting time. Do you want to see it or not?"

"Yeah but…don't you have any kind of protection?"

"Can of 'repel.'"

"…is it as least 'super repel?'"

"Get in the damn sewer!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Maxwell cowered behind Devon as they ventured into the sewer. Off the main road far outside of town, no one would ever discover the large sewer opening hidden in the trees. That fact worried Max the most. If anything happened to him, no one would ever think to search there. He could get lost or worse, dead and no one would find him for weeks, maybe even months. Fear never outweighed his curiosity, however.

The encroaching darkness forced Devon to switch on his flashlight, the long concrete pipe offering little to no light at times. The walk was a long one, and the rotting stench of the sewers only worsened the further they traveled.

Eventually, the pipe gave way to a more open area of the sewer, but even that couldn't banish Max's nausea and feelings of claustrophobia. Though there was more room to move, the smell was worse than ever. There were at least walkways in that area of the sewer. The boys wouldn't have to worry about foul smelling pants.

"D-Devon, are we close yet?"

"Have you heard the stories, Max?"

"What stories?"

"They say the mafia used to use these use sewers."

"M-mafia?"

"Mhmm. They used to kill people down here, and throw their bodies in the sewage. Anyone who happened to find this place wouldn't think anything of the smell. That's why it's the perfect place for murder."

"If there's a body like you said, wouldn't that mean they still use this place? They could come back?"

Devon stopped in his tracks, smiling wide as he continued his story. "Maybe, but that's not the whole story. Do you wanna know exactly how many people they supposedly killed down here?"

"No!"

"Hundreds," Devon yelled as he whipped his body around to look Max in the eye. "Hundreds of bodies, all underneath the water. And - " Devon's smile grew wider. "- hundreds of ghosts."

"No!"

"Yes! Zombies too!"

"M-m-m-mmm-m-"

"Mudmen? Yes! And werewolves, and vampires, and-"

"Muk!" Max yelled as hopped to his feet and sprinted back through the sewers.

"Max, I was just kidding. There's no body down here ei-" Max was long gone before he could finish. "Damn, kid's fast, and deaf too. I didn't say anything about a…muk!" A few seconds too late did Devon realize his feet were covered in purple sludge. Immediately he dashed forward only to fall flat on his face a moment later. It was as if the purple ooze solidified around his foot, though still somehow in liquid form. Devon could feel it slowly working its way up his leg.

He had heard the stories about how toxic muk were. One touch was said to be able to make someone sick, and this thing had his whole leg. Devon struggled to free himself, but the goop continued to crawl up his leg, bringing the muk in its entirety with it. Both legs were soon covered as the muk started to engulf his torso. Devon was far too panicked to notice the warm sensation the muk brought to body. Its goo seeped under his clothes, coating every last inch of his skin with the sticky, warm sludge. There was nowhere the muk couldn't reach.

Devon pushed his hands against the mound of slime only for it to grab them and hold them steady. He could do nothing now, but watch as the muk engulfed the rest of his body as slowly as it could. It was as if it was torturing him, making him watch as it poisoned him from head to toe, at least, that's what he thought.

The muk stopped just short of his chin, leaving nothing but his head jutting from its side. Devon found it strange he was still alive. One touch should have made him sick, yet here the muk had his whole body and he felt fine. He also found it odd how warm the muk's body was in contrast to the cold sewers.

The sight of his shoe broke Devon's train of thought. The sludge-covered sneaker flew from the muk's side into a nearby wall, shortly followed by the other. Devon hadn't even realized his shoes were off. His goo-soaked socks came next, launching themselves from the muk's mass into a small, gooey pile next to his shoes. His pants soon followed, and finally, his underwear. Devon was stunned. The only thing he could feel was the warm touch of the muk smothering his body. Oddly enough, it felt comfortable, even if he didn't want to show it.

He began to relax against his own will. He didn't know what is was, but something put his muscles at ease. The muk felt warmer than before. Its grip on Devon's body tightened ever so slightly. It loosened and constricted over and over, like some kind of full-body massage. It took Devon a minute to realize what was actually happening.

"Ewwww, muk mating ritual."

With that disturbing knowledge in mind, Devon might have cringed at the muk's actions had his body not been so relaxed, a standard occurrence when touching a muk a heat. He found it impossible to fight the effects of the chemicals seeping in through his skin. He knew what would happen next, and he didn't like it.

The apparently female muk released her second set of chemicals into Devon. Within seconds, his body reacted, rushing blood straight to his member. He had no chance to stop it, a painfully hard erection shot up in no time, already leaking small amounts of pre. Devon gasped as the muk squeezed him, prepping it for what was to come.

He could feel it. The muk's grip on his body loosened as the area around his crotch tightened. It felt as if a warm, wet hand grabbed his member. The partially solidified goop gave him a few rough squeezes before beginning to move. Up and down it traveled along his length, gently hugging it from all sides as well as swiveling back and forth for added affect. Like clockwork, the muk's hardened sludge worked his member at a solid pace.

The muk watched Devon's face for signs and signals of a job well done. Her main goal was to make her 'mate' cum as quick as possible, and to do that, she had to experiment. Humans weren't her specialty after all.

The muk did everything in her power drive Devon to orgasm. She caressed the insides of his legs, earning trembles and involuntary thrusts. She cupped his balls, massaging and twirling them in her 'hands,' causing Devon to groan and twitch at the feeling. She rubbed his chest, paying extra attention to his sensitive nipples. Her actions were clockwork, her body moving as a perpetual pleasure machine, and there was no stopping it.

Devon couldn't think or focus in the face of so much pleasure, even more so as the muk sped up. She could feel he was close. She stroked him even faster, gripped him even harder, and caressed every place she thought might incite pleasure, and soon enough, Devon came. He threw his head back as his body began to tremble. He grunted and groaned as his cock twitched repeatedly, firing stream after stream of his seed into the muk. She continued to stroke him wildly, making sure to pull every last bit of cum from Devon. Her fertile body absorbed every drop as it spewed forth from his member. Without a doubt, it was the best orgasm of his life.

Devon sighed as he came down from his orgasmic high a minute later. In his relaxed state and comfortable position, he found he was recovering very quickly, good news for the muk. Devon hadn't cum quite as much as she hoped, but she didn't really expect much from a human. One more orgasm would be enough.

Devon recovered minutes later only to be hit with another blast of chemicals from the muk's body. His flaccid member sprung back to life, harder than before. He expected the pleasure-machine routine to start up again, but much to his surprise, the muk let go of him, somewhat. Devon's feet remained covered in the partially solidified goo as the muk moved forward. She turned her back to him, hoping he would get the message, he didn't. He would need some guidance.

The muk's body began to shift. Something of a large mound took shape from the formless pile of goo. It took Devon a moment to see it, but the shape was unmistakable, built exactly like…

"An ass? Is that an ass?"

Clear as day, the muk had formed a woman's hind end, and a large one at that, connected to an equally large torso, or at least as close to a torso as the muk could get. Legs and arms were nonexistent; they seemed to melt back into the muk's body before they were formed. The whole thing was a big, dripping mess that just barely resembled what it was supposed to be, yet Devon couldn't take his eyes off of the ass. As messy as it was, the ass was surprisingly round, and his member begged for release. It would be weird, but he had no choice in the matter.

The muk's whole body being a giant orifice, a hole would have been a formality. Finding the most comfortable spot between her cheeks, Devon jammed his cock into the sludge, hilting himself with a loud splat. There wasn't much in terms of tightness, at least not on the first thrust. As Devon pulled out, the hole shrunk to a quarter of its original size, its outsides solidifying to create a makeshift vagina.

Devon thrust in a second time, finding a much tighter passage than before, and a wonderful feeling. He quickly lost himself to it, as he thrust in again and again. The muk's semi hard, imitation ass provided Devon plenty of support. Hard enough to rest on, yet soft enough to fondle and squeeze, he was having trouble deciding which was better, muk ass or the real thing. Either way, it was fantastic. Devon soon found his hands literally digging into the muk as he roughly pulled her into his thrusts. Thick, viscous ropes of slime connected their bodies. It was going to be a messy ride.

The muk's huge ass bounced back and forth in rhythm with Devon's thrust. Like a bag filled with water, it seemed to jiggle as he drove his cock into it. Devon loved the feeling of it slamming backwards into his crotch. It felt as if the muk were pushing back, desperate for him to slam her harder.

He couldn't help but rub and squeeze it, spreading the cheeks apart only to let them fly back together with more loud splats. Everything about the muk's body was so enticing. Devon didn't know what he was thinking. He could only assume the muk's chemicals had gone to brain. They were making him horny, that had to be it. Either way, he couldn't stop. He told himself she wasn't enjoying it, but his brain told him otherwise.

Completely controlled by lust, Devon gave the muk's ass a hard slap as his mind had him convinced she would enjoy it. He spread her cheeks again, rubbing his fingers up and down the center of her crack. He had to estimate where the hole would be, but he jammed his finger into the muk, piercing what would be anal cavity if she had one. Though the muk was indifferent, Devon found the act to be another major turn on. He plunged his middle finger in and out of her hole, feeling in his mind, that his partner loved every minute of it.

Loud splats resonated from the point of contact as Devon pounded the muk harder and harder. Globs of her goop began to fly in every direction, the force of Devon's pounds literally tearing her apart. The globs would then quickly return to the muk's body. She had to work hard to keep the shape of the ass, even without Devon pummeling it. If he went much faster, she would no doubt lose it.

The splats continued to grow louder as Devon continued to pound. The globs flew farther and farther away, thrown by the strength of his thrusts. The muk could no longer hold her form. Devon's powerful slams chipped away at her ass. Little by little, he pounded her back to her original shape.

Once he realized what had happened, Devon found it somewhat off-putting having sex with a pile of sludge. The hold she had on his mind seemed to disappear. He wouldn't stop as the muk still provided a tight hole to fuck, but enthusiasm went down.

The muk picked up on this and had to do something about it. She had been around the block a few times and seen a few humans mate. One thing always seemed get the men going.

After one hard pound, Devon heard something over the splat. He couldn't believe his ears. He slammed the muk again to confirm it. He heard it for sure that time, she moaned. It sounded a bit deep, but it was a moan, no doubt about it. Devon thrust into the muk again, earning yet another low, rumbling moan from the creature. No longer was he pounding a muk-shaped sex toy, but a woman who seemed to be enjoying herself. Whether it was want to hear her moan or a sense of duty to make sure his partner enjoyed herself, Devon didn't know. All he knew was that he had to go faster.

With new found enthusiasm, he slammed the muk's backside faster than before, listening for her loud, gurgling moans. The muk experimented even then, changing her sounds to fit the situation, yelping when Devon slammed her particularly hard, and whimpering when he stopped to grind himself against her body. She found it fun messing around that way. She was actually enjoying herself, just in a different way then Devon imagined.

Devon's breath sped up. His thrusts became frantic and erratic. His body drew closer and closer to the muk, still fiercely pounding her formless frame. He wrapped his arms around the mound of sludge that was the muk's torso, laying his body across hers and never relenting his onslaught of thrusts. So caught up in the moment, he didn't notice how messy he had become. Goo was everywhere, all over walls, floors, and Devon's body. He wouldn't care even if he did see it. He was close, too close to stop.

With one final, powerful thrust, Devon's orgasm struck him. The muk let out a long, bellowing moan as she knew Devon had come to orgasm. She would have to simulate one as well. Long, thick globs of sludge erupted from her hole. It came in huge waves, spilling all over Devon's body and the sewer in a hot, dirty mess. She had overdone it a bit, but Devon seemed to enjoy it. She could feel his cock throb repeatedly and his arms squeeze her out of shape as he unleashed a torrent of his seed into her body. He continued to push, driving his member deeper and deeper into her body, groaning as he emptied himself inside of her. The muk was surprised, Devon continued to drill into her body during orgasm, firing twice as much cum as before. He unleashed so much so fast, it flew from her hole before she could absorb it. It was of no concern, however, as long it remained on her body she could still consume it.

Devon sighed long and hard as he came down from his second orgasm. Only then did he realize how tired he was. Such enthusiastic sex had taken its toll. He didn't try to fight it, within moments, he fell asleep, dropping his face right into the muk's body. The muk, who didn't want to drown her partner, flipped him over, resting him in a comfortable position and giving a warm blanket of goo. It was the least she could do after he helped her.

Even though it would take some time to pull herself back together, she had fun. One thing was for sure, she would have to capture humans more often; they made far better partners than male muk did.


	6. The Strangest Experience

Well, here it is...  
Alright gimme a break here. It's a rock, A FUCKING ROCK! There ain't much I could do. I had to get a little creative, and a little weird, sue me. If this somehow turns you on...it turned me on too...

It gets a little ridiculous, I'm sorry.

On an unrelated note, read the first part of this story (before the sex) and tell me it doesn't read like the beginning of a novel. I'm really proud of it. Well I was, then I read over it a third time and was like, "Wow, this sucks." But that happens all the time. Oh well.

**Chapter 6 - ** Male Human X Spiritomb

May include tentacles, but say it with me now. "Nothing ever goes up a man's ass in one of Shinji's stories

* * *

They told him it was a bad idea. They told him not to. But Jack had never been one to listen. He was a man of science, and nothing would get in the way of his research. Little was known about his subject as spiritomb were difficult to study. For years Jack had tried to study them from afar, but after turning up nothing, he became fed up with playing it safe. If he was going to learn more, he would have to get closer than anyone had ever been...without getting hurt.

A bit of preliminary research revealed the location of a more 'docile' member of the species. An old-fashioned village hidden in an uncharted area of Sinnoh housed the creature. Apparently, it hadn't moved in years, and the townspeople built a shrine around it. For what reasons, no one really knew. Perhaps they worshiped it. Perhaps they thought the shrine would keep it contained. Either way, no one dared venture near, until now.

Ignoring the many warnings he received from the villagers, Jack made his way to the shrine. It was deep in the forest, far away from the village. A stone path marked the way. It didn't take long to reach.

The shrine was quite big, elevated by large stone slabs. The building itself was wooden, sturdy looking, and well built despite looking somewhat rushed. Its top was pointed, the pitch slightly curved. The architecture was interesting, but Jack wasn't there to waste time.

Taking two steps at a time, he traveled up its wooden stairs and came face to face with its wide open entrance. There was no door to speak of.

The inside was hollow, empty save for one object, a somewhat large rock in the middle of the room.

"This is it." Jack whispered to himself.

Cautiously, he approached the rock. He tiptoed closer and closer, finding himself annoyed with the constant creaking of old, wooden boards beneath his feet. Despite the loud noise, the spiritomb didn't move.

"Could it be sleep?" Jack couldn't say for sure. Whether or not they slept was still a mystery. A mystery he was there to solve.

The spiritomb still hadn't moved even though Jack was a foot away. If he were to get anywhere, he would have to take a few risks.

"For science."

Feeling more nervous than before, he reached his hand out. Little by little he inched his way forward. He could be the first human to touch a spiritomb and live to tell about it, he hoped. The thrill of scientific discovery spurred him on. Just a little more. He hadn't realized how much he was shaking. This was a terrible, terrible idea.

Just as Jack thought about retracting his hand, a purple cloud of what appeared to be smoke flared from the top of the rock. Like a fire with too much gas, it exploded in every direction, momentarily engulfing Jack in its thick, purple haze.

Having almost been scared into a coma, Jack hadn't moved. He could only stare in terror as the purple mist swirled around him. Within seconds, the haze began to contract, congealing around the top of the rock. Before he knew it, Jack was staring into the face of a spiritomb. Frightening to say the least.

For a while, it didn't move. It only stared at Jack, its expression unchanging. The longer Jack stared at the swirling, purple mass, the less scared he became. His curious nature once again began to take over. His hand was only an inch away, and the spiritomb didn't seem hostile, at least not yet. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed on to the rock only to retract his hand in pain. It was as if a jolt of electricity passed through his body. His arm tingled, his hand was burning, and his thoughts, they weren't his own. Overwhelming emotions filled his mind. Sadness, loneliness, bitterness, aggression, lust. Rumor had it that spiritomb were comprised of evil spirits. If that were true, they would have to have once been alive, and living creatures had physical needs. Even through all of these thoughts, Jack found himself wondering if two spiritomb could mate, and what it would look like. It was an interesting prospect.

He didn't have long to think about it as he felt something touching his body. Whatever it was, it started near his hips. He couldn't see it, but the imprint it left on his clothes was more than visible. He could feel it, coiling around his waist. It was too long to be an arm. It felt more like a long tentacle, and a thick one at that. More of the them wrapped around his arms and legs, and before he knew, he was trapped.

He didn't panic, at least not on the outside The last thing he needed was to show a wild pokemon he was scared. But somehow, he felt the spiritomb already knew.

The final tentacle rubbed him in a less than appropriate place. Jack had to resist yelping as it rubbed him up and down through his pants. Once again, he could see the impression it left in his clothes as it grabbed on to his growing erection.

Two thinner tentacles slithered up his chest, each of the worm-like appendages finding one of his nipples. The tentacles poked and prodded him through his shirt before realizing there wasn't much they could do. Soon after the discovery, they traveled even higher and found their way down Jack's shirt. For the first time, Jack gasped as they wiggled across his chest to once again find their targets.

In the meantime, the large tentacle at Jack's member did the same. It forced its way down his pants, into his underwear, and around his member. Jack couldn't believe he was growing aroused. He tried to move, but the spiritomb had a tight grip on his limbs. Every attempt to shake himself free only tightened the restraints, the one around his member especially.

Once he had stopped, the spiritomb went on to the next step. Slowly, it began to stroke his member. Back and forth the large tentacle moved along his length, causing Jack's breath the shudder in response. There was no hiding the pleasure it brought to his body. He couldn't hold his composure as it stroked him up and down.

Its grip was perfect, tight, but not painful. It was as if the spiritomb knew what Jack wanted. It slowed down as Jack would, and sped up when he wanted it. It knew just where to stop and twist to make Jack go weak in the knees. Its strokes changed constantly. They were long and drawn out when needed, and quick and twitchy at just the right time.

Jack soon found himself moaning and trying to thrust into the tentacle, and to his surprise, it let him. It held itself in place as he pushed forward again and again. More and more of the tentacle found its way down his pants. It coiled itself, making Jack something of a makeshift hole in which to thrust. The only thing missing was something to hold on to. Before Jack knew it, his restraints moved his arms forward where yet another invisible object waited. Jack couldn't care less about the shape. Whatever it was, he grabbed hold and thrust forward as fast as he could. He was close, already.

He grunted as he thrust forward again and again. The feeling was amazing, he couldn't stop. As the tentacles tightened around his shaft, the others twisted around his nipples, yanking them and tickling their tips. The sensation was electrifying.

Jack's member throbbed faster and faster until finally it blew. His whole body trembled as he came in his pants. Cum exploded from his tip, the numerous spurts soaking his underwear in the sticky goo. He couldn't help but jerk his body forward as he came, the additional thrusts forcing even more cum from his member.

For some time afterwards, Jack hung limp as he recovered, the spiritomb still supporting him with its invisible appendages. He didn't have the strength to move as the spiritomb pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He was still as hard as ever.

As Jack opened his eyes, his natural curiosity was peaked again as he suddenly found the spiritomb somewhat attractive. Could a spirtomb use Attract? It was an interesting thought, but it was pushed to the back Jack's mind as he continued to stare into the very attractive cloud of purple haze.

Jack hadn't realized the spiritomb let him go. As he once again walked forward, he could feel the emotions swirling in the purple vortex. They became even stronger as he touched the rock. The sharp pain and anger from before, gone, along with almost every other powerful emotion he felt earlier. The only ones left were the overwhelming senses of loneliness and lust. The discovery would have been astonishing had Jack been in his right mind.

His thoughts were clouded as he caressed the beautiful stone. His cock throbbed as he rubbed his body against it. With no hole to speak of, there was no way things could work out. But Jack didn't care. He was more than content grinding his member along the rock's surface. It was strange how amazing it felt. He couldn't stop. As if the spiritomb's lust was controlling his mind.

He could feel it growing stronger and stronger as time went on. And at the same time, he grew more and more aroused. He found himself moaning as he ground his body against the spiritomb. If he were still conscious, he would have heard the spiritomb as well, it's strange, otherworldly cries filling the room.

The spirtomb's tentacles wrapped themselves around Jack's back. Like arms around a lover, they pulled him close and held him tight.

Its inhuman moans grew louder and louder along with Jack's as he rushed towards orgasm. Neither he nor the spiritomb realized that the movement had stopped, and they were reaching ecstasy by touch alone. But neither of them cared as they reached their climax.

Jack moaned out as he came. His breath shuddered, his mind hazy. He quivered as long strings of his cum splattered across the spiritomb's body. Jack could more than feel the spiritomb's climax along with his. It filled his body and mind, making his orgasm twice as powerful. Just listening to its unearthly sounds and feeling it holding on to him sent him into to bliss.

It took hours for Jack's senses to return. When he awoke, he couldn't remember how he got on the floor, or that he had fallen asleep at all. He did, however, remember everything that happened prior.

The spiritomb was asleep, or ignoring him, he still hadn't figured which. At the moment, it looked like a fancy rock, and as much as Jack wanted to study it more, he didn't want to press his luck. He was the first to get near one of these creatures and live, and that was good enough, for now.

Pulling up his pants - ignoring the cum - he left the shrine to record his findings and tell the world. Maybe write a book about it. "The Strangest Experience." That's what he would call it. The strangest experience he had ever had.


End file.
